The Rebirth
by Pachowable
Summary: The Gods had more problems than just Kratos, and when they get reborn into modern times chaos is ensured. With the Second Titan war in its midst, will Camp Half-Blood and the Gods be able to deal with Kratos and his followers too?  First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wait. What Year Is It?  
><em>Althea<em>

I stood and dusted the dirt off of my Greek white dress. It was odd. I had been wearing my armor when I fell, and now I was in formal attire. My legs felt weak under me. They were stiff and it was hard to move. All of my body was stiff from both the fight and the fall.  
>A sharp thought ran through my mind: <em>If I was alive. That means that Kratos is alive too. <em>I sighed as I remember how the Fates had promised both of them that they would be reawakened when the Great Stirring began. All the monsters that we had killed were now alive again. They were probably looking for revenge too. _What year is it?_  
>Movement came from the other side of the room. I drew my dagger, but kept it as a dagger. "Who is there?" I found my words not coming out in Ancient Greek, but a new language I did not know how I knew. It must have been more work done by the Fates.<br>A small sheep came out of the corner and I sighed slightly amused by how fearful I was of a farm animal. "What are you doing here?" I smiled as it came forward. I petted its head. It shifted its head towards the door in the corner of the barn. "Is that how I get out, thank you," I grabbed some hay off the ground and fed it some.  
>I walked to the door and opened it. Sunlight for the first time in years hit me. It was wonderful to feel it against my cold skin. The sheep crept out from behind me into the grassy field that is now covered with snow. "Is that what you wanted, to get outside?" it dug some grass out of the snow and ate it, so I took that as a yes.<br>On the top of the knoll was a farmhouse. I wanted to see what was in there. Hopefully find some regular clothes of this century, and actually find out what century it was. I entered the house to find it was empty, thank goodness. I hurried upstairs to a room that was most likely occupied by a young girl considering the pink and silver color palette. In the pink dresser were some pants like thing. I read on the tag it said _'Jeans'_. Whatever these '_Jeans'_ were, is what I was going to wear. I slipped them on and pulled on a short sleeve, white V-Neck too over the white fabric that wrapped my body.  
>On my arms were some cuts from the fight I must have fought many years ago. I looked into the mirror in this girl's room. Nothing really changed on me except for the fact that I was wearing odd clothes. Freckles were still lightly on my nose and cheeks. My hair was still a golden color in a braid. I still had fair skin. I still had a giant gash on my arm from Ares. Dang him.<br>Below the mirror was a book of some sort. A small voice in my mind said it was a magazine—whatever that was. On the cover read _'Seventeen Magazine', 'Read about Miley and Nick's breakup by Miley's point of view!', 'Who's side are you on: Miley or Nick?, 'Issue 107, December 1, 2007' _  
>"What!" I gasped. "It can't be the year 2007! We weren't even counting years when I was alive," I gasped. 2007 years or more had I been in a state of unconsciousness. I sat on the bed in disbelief. It was impossible.<br>A hissing noise interrupted how stunned I was. Immediately, I jumped off the bed and ran to the window. The small sheep that had helped me looked extremely scared. After grabbing what I believed to be money I rushed downstairs and outside to the small sheep. Trying to eat it was a chimera. It was on all fours and the snake part of it was hissing at me, while its lion chest was focused on eating the small sheep.  
>The small chain bracelet on my wrist changed. A chain wrapped itself around my forearm, and now I had a blade in my hand. I used it as a lasso to pull the sheep back next to me; hiding it from the chimera's view. It hissed at me and came closer. The snakehead made an attempt to bite me, but I easily dodged and stabbed it in the head and then cut it off. Its tail fell limp on the ground as it charged me. I was going to send out shocking, blue, electrical bolts to all enemies, but then I thought about if the gods could find me if I used magic like that. There was no doubt in my mind if they found me is that they would kill me. Well maybe not Apollo or Artemis, but to the rest of the gods I was still a trader that almost succeeded in becoming the ruler of Olympus.<br>Also, Zeus and Ares probably made up a story to tell the others that they had one and simply killed us instead of me killing him.  
>I sighed and killed it the old fashion way by slicing him repeatedly with my sword. He fell to the ground, and with one last stab in the head it disappeared into sand and blew away in the wind. I stood there not really knowing what to do. I was stuck in a new world now. One that I did not know. One where I had no idea where I was. One where I was hopelessly lost in.<br>The sheep started making the constant _BAHHH! _noise as if it were trying to tell me something, or trying to call someone. I gave the sheep one last smile and trudged off in hope of finding something I know.  
>The new world was amazing. All these huge building made of metal, and everything else was made of metal. All the flashing lights were quite spectacular. Humans had come a long way when I was gone. With all the amazement and attempting to read the signs I ran into someone. "Oh, sorry, sir. I was not watching where I was going," I apologized to the man I had ran into.<br>It was not a man, but a boy around my age. He gave me a strange look, "Can it be…?" his question drifted off as he stared at me. His scent hit me and I recognized him as a satyr. Part of me wanted to stab him right then and there, but another part had better common knowledge. "Where are your parents?" he asked.  
>"I do not have any, I am an orphan," I told him.<br>He nodded, "An orphan half-blood wondering the streets of New York alone," he grumbled to himself. "Would you like to come with me somewhere?" the satyr offered.  
><em>It's better than nothing.<em> I shrugged, but nodded. "Where are we going?" I asked him.  
>"Somewhere where you belong," he told me. "By the way, my name is Memphis," he told me leading to a metal thing—uh car if I remember right—I presumed was his.<br>"Where do I belong?" I asked Memphis after sliding into the passenger seat of the—uh—car.  
>"Camp Half-Blood," he smiled at me. Instantly, I remembered what the Fates had told me. There was a place for one of us at Camp Half-Blood and the other with the titan army. I currently will go with the first one. No matter how nice Gaia is, Kronos and Atlas still have a bit of a grudge against me and want to kill me. If Gaia were the only titan than I probably would go with them, but the others kind of break the deal for me with the want to kill me. Then again a lot of the gods want to kill me.<p>

* * *

Memphis woke me when we were just minutes away from this camp thing. Memphis seemed kind of nervous as he glanced at me through the corner of his eye every so often. "Why aren't you asking questions?" he asked in a huff.  
>"Um, I don't really have any," I mumbled not really able to come up with a good answer.<br>"Really?" he asked exasperated. "You don't even want to know what a half-blood is?"  
>I sighed. "What's a half-blood?" there was really no excitement or any emotion in my voice.<br>"Well, a half-blood is part god, part mortal. One immortal parent, and one mortal parent basically, and you are one," he explained.  
>There was truly only one question on my mind, "Who's my godly parent?" I asked him.<br>He gave me one long look and then opened his mouth, "I don't know," he answered.  
>I sighed in frustration, "I wish I knew at least one of my parents," I grumbled covering my face with my hands. I've never really had a family except for Kratos, and he was like my father that trained me to kill people.<br>"Don't worry, I'm sure your parent will claim you once you get there," he tried to make me feel better. I shook my head knowing he was wrong. If my parent hadn't claimed me back then, then they surely won't claim me now. Especially since I'm not even in the right time era.  
>"Where are we?" I felt a bit curious about my new surroundings.<br>"Long Island, New York, United States of America," _What is America?_ I couldn't ask that question, otherwise things would get a bit interesting.  
>"Do you have a map?" I asked. He nodded and handed me a map of the world. I gazed at it instantly finding Greece and reading all the new countries names. Next I found this so called America. It was across the Atlantic Ocean on this huge continent thing. "Whoa," I mouthed feeling a bit overwhelmed by how large the world truly was.<br>Memphis grabbed the map from me. I was about to protest until I saw the camp. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," we got out of the car and he started leading me up a hill. "This is Half-Blood hill," we walked up and looked down at the rest of the camp. It was pretty large. "Over there is Thalia's Pine—"  
>"Is that the Golden Fleece?" I cut him off.<br>He nodded, "Yes, so you know a bit about Greek history?"  
>I nodded, <em>more than you know.<em>  
>"Let's meet Chiron, he'll be happy that there's a new camper here," Memphis pulled me along to this really big house. "This is the Big House," <em>go figure<em>. He led me onto the porch. On the porch was an old man in a wheel chair and Dionysus playing cards.  
>I gulped and stiffened when I saw him. It seemed like it had only been a week or so ago that I was planning to kill him. I hoped so much that he did not recognize me. I did not pray because well I might of ended up praying to him, and well me trying to be undercover would go <em>poof.<em>  
>"This is Mr. D and Chiron, Chiron and Mr. D this is—uh, I never go your name did I?" Memphis asked.<br>I shrugged, "You never asked,"  
>Chiron turned and smiled at me, "A new member, eh? Where did you find her?"<br>"I found her wondering the streets of New York. She's an orphan, sir," Memphis reported.  
>"Oh, a tragic tale, interesting," Dionysus mused.<br>"What are you doing here? Are you not the god Dionysus and should be on Olympus?" I asked him a bit coldly.  
>He looked up from his cards to slightly glare at me, "I was sent down here for punishment," he told me.<br>"Is that true?" Chiron asked me about me being an orphan.  
>"Yes, sir,"<br>"Hmp, so your godly parent could be a god or goddess. Interesting. Well Memphis you should show her to Hermes cabin. That is where you will be staying until your heritage is known," he smiled at me, but then got a puzzled look. "We never did catch your name. What is it?"  
>"Althea," he gave me a questioning look as though he had a hunch that I was <em>the<em> Althea from many years ago.  
>Memphis and I started walking down the to the rest of the camp. "Here's a map," he handed me up a piece of folded up paper. "I'm a satyr by the way,"<br>"You have goat feet?" I asked and he nodded. I giggled a bit.  
>"How is that funny?" he asked.<br>"I do not know it is just that I have not laughed in such a long time," I smiled. It made him crack a smile too.  
>"Well here are all the cabins. Each one represents a different main god or goddess: Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Artemis, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera," he pointed to each one as he said the name. "Artemis and Hera are always empty. Zeus and Poseidon are supposed to be empty, but they do have each an occupant. Poseidon has Percy Jackson, but he's gone for school. Zeus has Thalia, and she should be here somewhere," he looked around. "Eh, she's somewhere. Now let's go introduce you to your cabin leaders,"<br>He led me too a cabin that looked a bit run down. "Now your cabin leaders are Connor and Travis Stoll, ok?"  
>"Ok," I swear I was going to rip his head off if he kept on treating me like a little child. He knocked on the door and out popped two kids who looked my age, maybe a year older.<br>"Who is she?" they both asked in unison.  
>"My name is Althea," they held out their hands for me to take. I took both of them. "And who is who?"<br>The taller one spoke, "I am Travis,"  
>"I'm Connor," the other spoke. "Do you want us to show you around camp?" he asked smiling.<br>"That's my job!" Memphis argued in a huff.  
>"So, I would like to escort the pretty lady," he hooked arms with me and Travis did on the other side.<br>"You know she could be your sister," Memphis tried to burst their bubble, but I think that bubble must have been made of lead because they did not really care. They just shrugged him off and dragged me off to show me the rest of the camp.  
>"Over there is the Climbing Wall. It usually pours lava for more of a challenge,"<br>"When can I go on there?" So little training in the past—um—millenniums has been bothering me. I was really anxious to do SOMETHING other than walk around aimlessly following people.  
>"Uh, are you sure you can handle it?" Travis asked hesitantly. He was looking back and forth in between the wall and me like he was scared that I would die on it.<br>If anything were going to die it was the wall, "Yes, I am pretty it will be easily fun," I smiled.  
>"Well Ms. Cocky, maybe later you can die," Connor chuckled and pulled me along. "Over there is the Amphitheater," he pointed to something across some slightly covered in snow plains.<br>"What is it for?"  
>"Stuff," Travis shrugged.<br>I rolled my eyes, "Well that explains a lot, thank you,"  
>They continued dragging me places like the Mess Hall (they showed me the table I would be sitting at), the Arena where people fight (my favorite so far), the Armory (machines and me do not get along, so do not expect to be seeing me there anytime soon), the Stables (yeah, me and horses? Not the best of friends to say the least. I've only almost got trampled many times by them), the forest where they played games like capture the flag and such (they made sure they mention that you were NOT allowed to kill or purposely injure some one while playing it), the Volleyball Courts, and the Arts and Crafts center.<br>We had arrived back at our cabin when Connor asked about the huge gash on my arm. Thankfully, before I had to make up a story about it something like a horn sounded. "Oh, it's time for dinner. Let's go," they both continued with their dragging routine to drag me to the table and set me down.  
>"Do we have to get up and get our food?" I asked.<br>They both chuckled, "Nah, we have servers here," soon in front of me was a plate with some meat, fruit, and bread. My stomach was not ready again, either that or the fact I was so hungry that I was not hungry. Soon a goblet was placed in front of me. "Just say the name of what drink you want and it will fill with whatever you want,"  
>"Non-alcoholic I'm guessing, so I guess I could go for just plain water right now," I took a sip and the water burnt my throat. Probably because I had not had water for such a long time. Eagerly, I drank the whole goblet as it filled with more.<br>"Goodness, it's like you haven't had water in years," some girl across the table joked.  
>I half-smiled trying to play along. I really had not drunk anything for years, a couple thousand years to be exact. "What is you name?"<br>"Elli," she answered. "And you are?"  
>"Althea," I couldn't help, but feel awkward because I had never been real close to people. "I'm new here,"<br>"Obviously, you look so out of place,"  
>"Really?" I laughed a bit. I was <em>so<em> out of place it was not even funny. Everyone started getting up, "Uh?"  
>"We are making offerings to the gods. Now come on," I picked up my plate and followed them. Everyone was pushing some of his or her food into the fire that was in the middle of the dining place silently making prayers to whomever god they chose to offer to. I made my way and scrapped off all of my meat. <em>Thank you Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes.<em> I smiled slightly and walked back to the table and sat back in my seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: If Zeus Has Tried To Kill Me...Will His Daughter Do the Same?**

* * *  
>A week or so has past since coming to this camp, and I have to say it is well decent. Boring, but safe. I had not had any word or sign that Kratos had lived yet, so I guess it was time to start enjoying camp. Yeah, how was I going to do that when I was a traitor to the gods and now I'm in their childrens' camp?<br>I shot another arrow into the target, and someone clapped from behind me. I turned quickly around to see a boy approaching me. He had dark hair and blue eyes. "You are good," he complemented and came beside me. He pulled a bow from a sash on his back and hit the bull's-eye.  
>"Well, since you say I am, I believe you," I smiled and shot another arrow that landed right next to his.<br>He chuckled, "Are you new here?" he asked.  
>I nodded, "Yes, I got here about a week ago,"<br>"Well, I guess that means I've never met you," he held out his hand and I took it. "Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo,"  
>"Hmp, no wonder I like you. I have always liked Apollo," I shot another arrow landing just outside of the inner rim. I frowned with a huff. I failed.<br>"Hey, don't get so upset. Nobody's perfect," he chuckled. "The way you talk about my father, it's like you knew him or something," he raised an eyebrow.  
>"Uh, my name is Althea by the way,"<br>He chuckled, "Not only are you good at archery, but also avoiding questions," he shot an arrow and got bull's-eye with him barely even looking at it.  
>"It is good to exceed in many places,"<br>"Are you good at anything else that I need to watch for?" he asked with faux fear.  
>I laughed, "I am pretty good with a sword," my bow turned into a dagger in an instant and I pressed it against his chest. "Want to find out how good?"<br>He chuckled nervously, "With me being the target, no. Someone else, sure," we both laughed. Then he looked at my weapon curiously, "Is that enchanted or something?" he asked.  
>I laughed at the word 'enchanted', "Yes, I actually got it from this place called Narnia," the past week I have been visiting—more like sneaking into—Athena's cabin and getting books and reading them. I found an interest in this place called Narnia, and this liongod/thing called Aslan.  
>"Oh, you must take me to meet Aslan!" he ushered me out of the room to the Arena. "So really where did you get that?" he asked.<br>"Um, I found it on a chimera while I was roaming the country looking for this place," I shrugged. It was the best—and most plausible—excuse I could come up with.  
>He looked at me wide-eyed, "You fought a chimera and won,"<br>I found that kind of insulting the way he said it, "Yes," I answered coldly walking ahead of him a bit more.  
>"I didn't mean it like that," he was quick to save himself. "It's just that those are rare and dangerous," he corrected himself.<br>I nodded, "Yes, they are," I agreed with him. He led me to the Arena and people were already fighting. Everyone looked pretty easy. Well, when you've faced a god everyone else kind of loses his or her difficulty. "Who is the most challenging here?" I asked Lee.  
>He scanned the room, "Probably Thalia, being the daughter of Zeus and all," I shivered. I am pretty sure Zeus still wants my head on his mantel. "Or Clarisse, she's daughter of Ares," he shrugged. <em>Let's see both children of gods that want to kill me. Hmp, I have already defeated Ares once, so Zeus it is!<em> "But maybe you should start with someone a lot easier," he suggested.  
>I huffed, "No thank you, sir. I would like to face Thalia. Could you maybe get her to fight me or something?" I was basically begging him.<br>He gave me a look like are-you-sure-you-want-to-die? Or Are-you-suicidal-or-something? I gestured for him to get going. "Ok," he walked off, but then muttered, "Your funeral," he talked to Thalia for a while, while she was slashing some dummy. Eventually, they both started walking back (she looked a bit reluctant about it).  
>She had a bit of a dark look with all black clothes and hair. She held out her hand, "Thalia, daughter of Zeus,"<br>I took her hand getting a bit of a shock from it, "Althea, daughter of who knows,"  
>She smiled a bit at my humor. "So what made you decide to fight me?" she asked as we walked over to the place we are supposed to fight.<br>I shrugged, "I do not know. You only get stronger if you fight the stronger. Hopefully, you will be stronger,"  
>She grinned smugly, "I will be,"<br>"Do not be so egotistical now, ma'am,"  
>"What is your weapon?" she asked as we stood across from each other.<br>"Uh," I looked around to make sure Chiron or any other director was watching. I could use the Blade of Athena, but if someone were to recognize it I would have to go into hiding. I decided to go with my all-useful dagger/bow/sword combo.  
>I took the dagger out of my pocket and Thalia laughed a bit. "That small thing?" she asked biting her lip.<br>"No, this small thing," immediately the small dagger changed into a long sword, with a silver and gold glow. Thank you Artemis and Apollo.  
>"Oh," she seemed a bit surprised.<br>"What shall be your weapon that you possess?" I asked curtly, twirling my sword in my hand.  
>"This," both of her bracelets turned from a spear and a shield that had the impression of Medusa.<br>Most people cringed away from the shield; it was not too bad for me. If you had faced some of her minions for practice too it would seem like a happy picture in comparison. "Oh, so now I know what she looks like without getting turned into stone," I smiled a bit.  
>She smiled too, "So you're funny?"<br>"You have to have a sense of humor when you have been through at least half the stuff I have been through," I shrugged.  
>"And what would that be?'<br>"Just start the fight!" someone yelled. A group of people was forming around us watching. Apparently they found it amusing that a newbie—I believe that is what someone called me—is taking on Thalia.  
>"Ok," Thalia mumbled. She took one jab with her spear and I dodged it easily. The defensive route was the best route until I knew what she was capable of. Well, at least it was the smart route to take. She tried to stab me in the side, but I blocked and hit her spear up in the air leaving her open—somewhat. I tried to get in a good hit, but her shield blocked me from a good solid hit. I huffed. It would be impossible to get past such a shield and be easy.<br>She slid her spear on the floor making me fall to the ground. She was above me at just an angle. A perfect angle. I smirked as my sword turned into a bow and shot her hand making her drop the shield. The shield rolled out of the arena. Thalia looked pretty angry to say the least. Sparks were flying off her armor as she came closer to me. Her spear was pointed at me neck, which I was not too comfortable with. "Give up?" she asked a bit smugly.  
>"Never," placing both of my hands on the shaft of her spear, I pushed back. It hit her in the chest, and she stumbled back. In a quick moment of her recovering I got up. My bow turned back into a sword as I got in a defensive position. She kept on trying to get me, but I kept on blocking her spear. We only got a couple of good damaging hits in. Me—not having any fear, stubborn, and being a complete idiot—did not wear any armor, so every time she got a slash in, she cut me. The actual cut was not it all bad, but the electrifying shock that came with it not so much. I also got some cuts on her, too, so that was satisfying.<br>She stepped into deliver one last blow—at least that is what she believed. I purposely let it pass my defense and hit me in the gut, slightly getting stuck and putting a gash in me. Her eyes widened, "I'm so sorry," she apologized immediately, letting her guard down.  
>I smiled, "It is ok, and whom may I ask said this fight is over?" Immediately I pulled the spear out and jabbed the blunt end into her stomach. She reacted almost immediately by pulling it out of me. I grabbed it, trying to get it out her hands by twisting. My sword had been thrown when she had stabbed me. Thalia tried to stop me by trying to regain composure of it, but failed. Soon we were down to just our hands. In our hand-to-hand combat fighting over the sword she had gotten a slash on her unprotected side.<br>If Thalia was angry before, she was furious now. She placed her hands on my shoulders knocking me to my knees because of the electrical shock that came from them. All my muscles in my body contracted as a memory flashed through my mind.  
><em>"Again! You must know how to resist their powers!" Kratos yelled at me. My body was shaking on the ground. He threw repeated bolts of electricity at me. The muscles in my body did not know how to react from contracting so many times.<em>  
><em> "Please give me a break. I cannot take it now," I whimper at his feet.<em>  
><em> "Look at you. You are pathetic. You are groveling at my feet. Will you grovel at the gods' feet? Will you give up so easily? Do you want them to have the satisfaction of breaking you?" he yelled at me as another wave hit me.<em>  
><em> "No,"<em>  
><em> "Will you grovel when Zeus throws his bolts at you. He is much more powerful than me, and if you cannot handle this than I should just abandon you!" Kratos' harsh words made me flinch and glare at the ground.<em>  
><em> "Kratos, she is tired. Let her rest. She cannot take this much abuse in one day," an Earthly, kind voice gentled.<em>  
><em> "No," I hissed in pain. "I do not want you to stop him, Gaia. I need to learn," I got up.<em>  
><em> "Child, you are hurt. Let me help you heal," the Earthly titan tried to comfort me and help me.<em>  
><em> "No. It is important for your own body to heal itself. Then, it shan't be reliant on any others for help in its own struggled," I argued.<em>  
><em> The Earth under my feet seemed to sigh, "I warn you, Kratos. Do not overwork this child. She is young and learning. She cannot kill a god being so frail and weak," Gaia's normally sweet and caring voice had a bit of a threatening edge to it now.<em>  
><em> "I shall not be fail or week. Or am I weak or frail right now. I shall be able to kill the gods in any state of mind. I just need to train,"<em>  
><em> "Demigod, your flaw will be the cause of your death one day. You are too stubborn to let others help you. I warn you to accept help when it is given to you. Please, do not be so stubborn to resist help," Gaia warned.<em>  
><em> I nodded, "I understand. Be less stubborn. Thank you, Gaia. Now, Kratos, you were teaching me how to resist lightning?"<em>  
><em> The Earth sighed in frustration. "Yes, and will you fail me again?" Kratos asked.<em>  
><em> I shook my head, "I shall never fail you. I shall kill the gods for you. I shall help you with your quest for vengeance. All of Olympus will bow in your name, or die," I promised him.<em>  
><em> He nodded, "Do you not mean 'they will bow in OUR names'," I smiled at the thought of being the ruler. The ruler of everything…<em>  
>"Althea! Are you alright?" someone pulled me up. It was just Lee. He held me up and supported me. "You just blanked out right there," he told me. It took a lot of will not to let my anger come out and just well—again lack for better words—electrocute everyone in a ten foot radius.<br>I shook my head at first, but nodded, "Sorry, I guess the shock—well lack for better words—shocked me," I apologized. My face had tinted red. "I am sorry for losing," I apologized looking down.  
>Thalia approached us, "I should be the one apologizing. I just got so angry that I used my powers. I am so sorry," she repeated her apology many times before I had to silence her.<br>A group had formed around us when we were fighting. The group split as a Chiron came through. He sighed looking at me, and not even glancing at Thalia, "I heard there was a quote on quote 'a newbie idiot fight Thalia'. I didn't think it was true, but I guess it is," he sighed. "Are you alright?" he asked me.  
>I nodded, "I find that lightning is not a comforting thing,"<br>He chuckled, then frowned, "The cuts on you seem to need healing, I can do that for you," he came closer. I refused for help. I did not need a centaur to care for me. He turned to Thalia and seemed surprised. "Did she do that to you," normally I would be offended by his words disregarding my strength. Oh, wait. I still find that offending.  
>Thalia nodded, "She was a tough opponent, I'll give ya that," she grumbled.<br>Chiron seemed impressed, "Hmp, so you are good at sword fighting. You don't look like a child of Ares,"  
>"I am not a child of Ares," the idea of that was just so preposterous I could not handle it.<br>Chiron raised an eyebrow, "Hmp, so not the daughter of the god of war. Hopefully, someone will claim you. You are a tough one to figure out," he sighed. Then his gaze looked down at my weapon—now in dagger form. "What is that?" he asked.  
>"Uh,"<br>"Where did you find it?" he prodded.  
>"I found it on a chimera," I put it back in my pocket.<br>"Hm," he seemed like he was suspicious of me. "Well it is time for dinner, let's go children," he ushered us to follow him. We did so and ate dinner. As usual I thanked Artemis and Apollo.  
>"It is not fair that we cannot sit at other tables. Look at Thalia sitting there all alone," I sighed at this predicament. "Why is it not allowed to sit at other tables?" I asked Elli.<br>She shrugged, "I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe the gods find it disrespectful or somethin," she ate some more of her barbeque.  
>They began to dismiss us for the sing-along. Then, Connor grabbed my dagger and started to run away. "Connor, give it back!" I yelled at him. He continued running, and I continued following. Following him until a child became an obstruction in my path. "Sorry, sir," I dismissed myself as I fell to the ground.<br>Thalia laughed at me, "Klutz," she muttered under her breath.  
>I grabbed her leg and twisted it till she fell down too, "Am I the true klutz, now?" I smirked as she glared at me.<br>"Here," some child held out his hand. I took it graciously and pulled myself up with his help in one swift movement. Thalia, with a grunt, got up and sturdier herself. She mumbled a sarcastic thank you to whoever helped me up. The kid held out his hand, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," he introduced.  
>I smiled. Poseidon was a nice man he had helped me once. Then, I decided to take over Olympus. I think that might have terminated our friendship. "Nice to meet you Perseu-Percy," I gulped. I had almost called him Perseus. See I met a fellow a while ago named Perseus. We did not get along. End of story. "My name is Althea," I took his hand and shook it.<br>Thalia scoffed, "Come on, Percy, we have to find Annabeth and then leave,"  
>"What's with her?" Percy whispered to me.<br>"I heard you," Thalia growled glaring at us.  
>I giggled, "She just is upset that someone would have beaten her if she had not gone all daughter of Zeus on me,"<br>"Oh, is someone losing her touch?" Percy teased Thalia.  
>She looked like she was going to vaporize him, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain," she hissed. That seemed to hit a nerve in Percy. He glared at her, and he was going to do something probably stupid and regret it.<br>Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm. "Hurry, before you get caught in the crossfire," Lee encouraged me to get moving.  
>"You two better not kill yourself in the car," some Athena girl grumbled and grabbed both of their arms. "Hi, I'm Annabeth. I would introduce myself more thoroughly, but I have to go somewhere with these two, and hopefully not let them kill each other on the way," she grumbled sending both Thalia and Percy warning looks.<br>"Good luck, Annabeth. It seems you have your work cut out for you," I smiled. Because of Apollo and Athena being such nice people I was instantly in like of everyone in those cabins. "For future reference, my name is Althea," I greeted her. Then, we shared our good-bye's as they left to do what they were sent off to do, or at least I was hoping they were doing what they were suppose to do.  
>Lee grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the wherever he was dragging me too. "You should be careful around them. Er, Percy and Thalia are not the best to be around considering they might end up destroying Olympus," he grumbled the last part.<br>I froze in my spot. That sounded like someone I knew… "What?" I did not dare look into his eyes.  
>"There's a prophecy. The next child of the big three—Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades—that turns 16 will either save Olympus or destroy it," he explained.<br>"Oh well that is a nice prophecy," I grumbled. Fear settled upon me. What if I was a daughter of one of the three? Could I actually do one of those? It was impossible, my personality and fears block out all of them in one-way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sup. I wrote this story like a year ago and reading back I see how much of a child I was..I like it. Love ya guys for reading. **

**PS-I totally don't own God of War or PJO if i did then Athena and Kratos would have a kid that went to camp****  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: Orientation Film and Almost Getting Disintegrated**

Apparently in this camp you have to watch an orientation film. I have been avoiding doing so by basically hiding underneath a rock, avoiding Chiron and Dionysus, and just not talking to anyone who would bring it up. Unfortunately, with my luck I ended up doing all three at once.  
>So here I am talking to Memphis, while walking through the strawberry fields that are right next to the Big House's patio where Chiron and Dionysus play cards. Him—being obnoxiously loud as usual—said, "Wait. Haven't you seen the orientation film?" and there goes my cover.<br>"Uh," considering I do not even know what a _'film'_ is makes it really hard to make up a lie.  
>Chiron just happened to over hear and looked over at us. "You haven't seen the film?" he asked.<br>"I heard from Connor that it is horribly cheesy," Again, I did not know what the word _'cheesy'_ was, but I assumed it was not good. And then again, I should not really trust Connor either, but I had really no other choice.  
>Chiron sighed, "Even though that is true, you still have to watch it," he played another card, and then shook his head.<br>Dionysus looked triumphant, "I win, again," he grabbed some golden drachmas off the table.  
>"Well Memphis, take her to watch the orientation film,"<br>"Ok, sir,"  
>He led me to this special room and sat me down. He ordered me not to leave until the film was over. To make sure he locked the door after him. So now I sat in this dark room as a little projector thing started to flicker as an image appeared on the wall in front of me.<br>Hello and welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" some high-pitched girl's voice exclaimed. The volume was on all the way up was not helping my ears that were going to become deaf in a matter of seconds. Somebody in the background grumbled something. "Oh, was that too loud?" she whispered back probably thinking that we could not hear her. Her whispering is basically like me talking normally.  
>There was more background talking—basically telling her to be quieter. Eventually she got the message and she spoke again. "I congratulate you! You're Half-Blood and that means you have one human parent that you may have been living with is human. Your other parent is a god or goddess! Now isn't that exciting?" her smile was going to break her face, or at least I hoped so.<br>"No," I grumbled.  
>She kept bobbing her head like a little bobble head. She also looked a bit different from this time frame I was in. "Now this place that your kind friend guided you here to is Camp Half-Blood as I said before! This is place where Half-Bloods—like you—train to become great heroes. You know like Hercules, Perseus, and Theseus from Greek Myths! If you haven't figured it out yet those myths aren't really myths! They all really happened! Isn't that exciting?" small little pictures appeared around her of all those heroes.<br>"Did you not already ask that?" I asked in the same tone.  
>She smiled, "That's what I thought! Now I'm sure you've met your camp advisors, Mr. D and Chiron, and you want to know something about them? Mr. D is really a god,"<br>"No!" I gasped.  
>She nodded as if she were having a conversation with me. "And Chiron is a Centaur! He has trained all the great heroes, and maybe he'll train you! Now at Camp Half-Blood we have some rules," she got smaller as the other half of the screen turned white. Words started to appear on the white part. "Number one, do not kill camp members. Number two; do not purposely maim other camp members. Number three; do not disrespect the gods in such a way that they will vaporize you. Number four; do not disrespect the camp advisors. Number five; just don't disrespect anyone. Number six; do not steal other cabins' magical items unless you want to be tortured by the cabin for the rest of your time here. Number seven; do not think that you are a child of a god means that you can act like that. Number eight; do not tell humans about your true identity. Number nine; do not give permission to monsters to come onto camp property. Number ten; do not destroy camp property…." I eventually zoned out of her constant jabbering. She was officially the most annoying person I had even met. "Number ninety-six; do not try to ride Chiron as a pony—"<br>"FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS I THINK WE HAVE ENOUGH SENCE NOT TO DO THAT!" I shouted. I grabbed the chair I was sitting on and was going to throw it through the wall. Anything to make her stop.  
>Until she said, "And the last rule you are not allowed to throw any chairs through walls," she chuckled. I swear that she was watching me. I started getting that feeling I was being watched and made me feel really creeped out.<br>"Now that I have told you all the rules you are allowed to walk camp freely! I can't wait to see you again when you find out your godly parent for another orientation!" for once in my life I felt blessed to be an orphan with no hopes of finding out who my parent was.  
>I ran to the door and started banging on it. "I believe if you do not let me out now there will be no more orientation films for a while!" I warned. No one came. "I WARNED THEE!" I turned my back on the door and the lady was <em>still<em> talking.  
>"I can't believe I forgot to tell you about the rules of the games!" exclaimed the most painful voice in the world. Electricity flew out of my body and attacked the screen. It blew up, and I have to say I was pretty happy about that. Although, it did cause an explosion…<br>Immediately Memphis opened the door. His jaw dropped when he saw the screen, "What did you do?"  
>I walked past him, shoving him into the doorway. "I warned you!" I grumbled in huff and stalked out.<br>He turned around, "You blew up the screen! You know we have to repair that! And that costs MONEY!" he yelled.  
>I turned on a pin to glare at him, "Well I am sorry that you have to spend money on that horrible monstrosity! I did a bunch of people a favor!" I exclaimed throwing my arms over my head. "It would be more fun to crawl out of Tartarus than be stuck watching that—I would know!"<br>"And how would you know? Just explain to me how you know? Have you been to Tartarus? I bet you have!" he huffed. He did not know how right he was. He was breathing hard and obviously really angry. He took a couple steps so he was right in my face.  
>I bit my lip so I would not scream at him about how I had been (another long story for a different time) there. Unfortunately, it would not help me if I just ripped off his head right here, right now.<br>I shook my head and stepped away. I ran away from him, away from everyone that had begun to surround us. My thoughts drifted and I felt that I should have come here. It was a mistake. My personality clashes with all of theirs way too much for anything to work. Also, when I am angry I rant about the truth. With being so close to a god, that habit, and the fact that I get angry a lot is not a good combination.  
>I did not belong here. I may be a half-blood, but I am not a demigod. I am an outcast that does not belong here, or really anywhere. I am stuck in a time not of my own and I need to get back to where I belong. Back to Crete or Athens would be ideal, or even my own time would be wonderful.<br>"Hey, Althea, you ok?" Travis broke my trance. He was sitting on the snow-covered ground next to the creek.  
>I sighed and shook my head and sat down next to him. I for longed to go into the river, but the water was off limits. Along with the sky and underworld. It was wise of me to stay out of the specific territory of the gods. Especially territory of the big three. I pulled my knees up to my chest.<br>"I'm guessing you aren't ok, what happened?" he asked. He had concern swimming in his deep brown eyes.  
>I sighed, but gave into his brown eyes and told him—of course leaving out the fact about <em>how <em>I blew up the screen. "I do not like being told what to do, and all those rules were just…"  
>"Overwhelming? Yeah, I feel that way too. Too many rules to follow, but then so many to break…" He smiled. I smiled too at his mischievous mind. Right now he was probably planning how to break a rule. It was something I liked about him. He was not afraid to defy people. Something I did a lot.<br>"True," I looked down at the water again. I felt sad. It was so close yet I could not touch it.  
>Travis seemed to notice my stare, "Why don't you go in? Sure it's cold, but," he put his legs in, "It's nice." He was clenching his teeth. I laughed as his eyes widened and he jumped out. "Goodness that's cold!" his legs were all wet. "The things I do…" he grumbled jumping up and down. "Can we go back to the cabin?" he shivered.<br>I rolled my eyes, "Sure," but then I looked in the water. Just one time would not hurt right? Nah. I was about to put my legs in when Lee came up from behind, "Hey guys! You aren't going in the water. It's FREEZING," his sudden appearance scared me and made me pull back.  
>"Yeah, I guess I should not," my face dropped. I was about to get up when Lee's eyes widened while he was looking up.<br>"Oh no," he muttering grabbing both of arms really tight. "LETS GO!" he began pulling us away from the creekish-river.  
>"What?" but then I realized why we had to go away. Above us was a blinding bus that was going to crash right into where we had been sitting. We ran a good distance before the bus crash landed into the rivercreek. "Uh…" I honestly had no idea what to say. I have seen a lot of things in my life, but I do not thing anything were really like this.  
>"Dad?" Lee questioned.<br>_Ah…no…_ my eyes widened. Apollo was the one who had this thing, but then what about Helios? Oh, wait… Never mind… Something had happened in between me and Helios that ended quite badly for him.  
>I bit my lip. Dionysus may have not recognized me, but then again he did not spend a lot of time with me planning how to overthrow someone. "Lee, you can go ahead," I muttered.<br>He yanked on my arm again, "No I am not leaving you behind," his eyes were filled with determination. "Why don't you want to go over there? Just come on. Travis is coming too, right Travis?"  
>Travis was pulled from his daze, "Uh, sure thing,"<br>Reluctantly he pulled us both to the sun bus. The doors opened and many young girls began getting out stumbling about. Percy, some satyr, Thalia, some kid, and Apollo, followed them. I gulped when I saw Apollo. He looked the same he did many years ago, well I different wardrobe, but you know what I mean. He went and walked around the van inspecting the damage that it had caused. I would be apart of that damage if it were not for Lee pulling us away. I would be dead, but I would probably just crawl out of Hades if I had to.  
>Everyone who was on the bus seemed a bit dazed; they stumbled around trying to regain their balance. We walked up to them—well I more or less got dragged.<br>Everyone greeted everyone, except for me. I stood there awkwardly with no emotions playing out on my face. Percy gave me a weird look, "Althea, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?" he joked.  
><em>If you consider me a ghost, then yes. <em>I nodded.  
>Then Apollo turned around and looked at us. He smiled when he saw Lee, "Lee, my boy! There you are," he ruffled his hair. Lee smiled. He looked so happy to see his parent. It made me jealous. To feel so loved by a parent, to have a parent be proud of you. Those are things I will probably never have.<br>Apollo turned his attention to me, "And who is this pretty little lady," he grasped my hand and gave it a small kiss. It gave my hand a sun kissed glow. That must be where the saying comes from.  
>After a pause Lee answered for me, "This is Althea, she is new here,"<br>"Ah, a new demigod. Apparently a new mute demigod," he mused. "Now, sweetie, why do you not talk?"  
>I shrugged, "You do not need to speak for a conversation to exist,"<br>"And you also don't need emotions?" he smiled. I now have a blind spot because of his teeth.  
>I smiled, "I have emotions, but do I really need to express them over-dramatically like every other person?"<br>"Wise, but you don't look like an Athena's kid. Do you know your parent?" he asked. His sunglasses were covering his eyes, but there was a hint of suspicion to his voice that was easy to pick up on.  
>I shook my head, "No, sir,"<br>"_Sir," _he seemed interested in that small fact. He shook his head, "There's only one person who calls me sir, but that's impossible," his smile faltered, but then returned. "I will see you again soon," I do not know if he were talking to me, Percy, Thalia, Lee, or someone else. I just hope that he was talking about someone else.  
>We stood there and watched him leave. The girls—now I have to refer them as the Hunters apparently—left to go to their cabin. That left Percy, Thalia, Lee, that kid, that Satyr and myself standing there. Travis had left to do whatever he was going to do. I recommend not trying to keep up with what this boy does. If you do, you will get a headache from all of his mischief.<br>Percy had a distant look in his eyes, and then he looked at Thalia. "Come on, we need to talk to Chiron about…Annabeth,"  
><em>Oh no. Something must have happened to Annabeth…<em> I did not ask any questions because both of them already looked pretty down. Then, Memphis bumped into me. He still seemed upset about our fight we had had earlier today. He looked at me with a blank stare, "Chiron and Mr. D want to talk to you," he told me.  
>I groaned, "Is it about blowing up that…thing?" it was hard to call something so painful just a thing.<br>"Probably," and with that he left with an angry expression.  
>Thalia gave me a look, "You blew something up,"<br>"When I warn you of something, you better listen," I warned.  
>She nodded and seemed to take that into consideration, "Well, why don't you just come with us. We need to talk to them too," we walked to the Big House. Inside were Dionysus and Chiron. The satyr took the kid to go watch the orientation video, although I do not really know how he will do that. We sat down and Percy and Thalia began explaining about what had happened about how Annabeth is now MIA (Missing in Action), how they met Artemis, about the two new half-bloods, and about the monster that could destroy the gods.<br>"Well I don't know what it could be. Maybe Typhon—" I began shaking my head.  
>"No," I muttered. "That is <em>too <em>powerful. Typhon is a gigantic monster-titan; I _know_ the gods can be unobservant, but not blind. They would notice if Typhon had escaped," I explained.  
>Dionysus looked slightly offended, "Unobservant," he grumbled, "But I do have to agree with the child. We would notice such a thing,"<br>Then I thought of something, "The monster. Could it be possible that the monster is not actually a monster, but a person? A person with such power to destroy the gods?" it was going a long shot to suggest such a thing. If they were to catch on whom I was projecting it would be dangerous for me to be on the same planet.  
>Chiron looked quite intrigued, "Interesting idea, but I think she would have mentioned a person not a monster,"<br>"But if a person is so horrible, could they be considered a monster?"  
>Dionysus and Chiron shared a look between themselves. They were considering my idea. "It seems possible, but I still doubt it," Chiron shook his head as if he needed to get the thoughts out of his head. "Now what do we do about Annabeth?"<br>Percy looked at him like he was crazy, "We launch a search effort to find her,"  
>Dionysus shook his head, "No, we already lost enough campers, so what we lose another," he shrugged. "Too bad for Annie,"<br>Percy got this look in his eye, "You don't even care about any of us; the less, the better. You are just taking out your frustrations out on us because you got banned from Olympus!"  
>Dionysus looked like he was going to rip off Percy's head, or blow him up—whatever he's in the mood for. Then the kid and the Satyr running in saved him, though. "Hey what happened to the movie screen?" the goat-kid asked.<br>Chiron sent me a glance, "Why don't you explain, Ms. Althea?"  
>"You see, I do not like…movie screens, and the fact that the film was absolutely horrendous led to my conclusion that it needed to be terminated," I explained on the spot.<br>They seemed to buy it, "How did you destroy it?"  
>Now that was a bit harder. "Well I took out my trusty arrow, and then took my trusty chair, and then I threw them both at the screen,"<br>"Is that the best you can come up with?" Dionysus looked bored as usual.  
>"Oh I can come up with much better. Unfortunately that is the truth, sir," I locked eyes with him in order to try and convince him. He judged me up and down. He noticed that I was not it all tense, or contains any of the actual qualities that a liar would possess.<br>He shrugged it off. Chiron then added, "Why don't you guys go tell all the campers tonight we will have a friendly game of capture the flag with the Hunters tonight?"  
><em>"Friendly," <em>Thalia scoffed.  
>Then we left without another word. Now it was time for a 'friendly' game with the Hunters.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sup. It's me again. I'm gonna try and update this at least once a week if not twice. So be ready. Um, so thanks for all that views and stuff. Love ya guys. P.S. please review. I don't ask much. Just a cute little _Nice job!_ or _Good chapter. Keep it up!_ or _I want to marry you. Please. Let's elope._ JK. I'm already married. To Logan Lerman. **

**Chapter 4: Super Undercover Mission Time!**

"We better win," Thalia grumbled as we walked over to the forest. She truly hated the Hunters. She had been telling me all the reasons for the past half-hour we have been gathering campers to play capture the flag. I still do not know what they did, but she surely has a huge distaste for them. Just like I have distaste for horses.  
>"We will, but does it really matter. All it is, is a silly game,"<br>She did looked like I said nothing that made sense, "Trust me, it is no silly game," we arrived at the forest and people were already preparing. Surprisingly, the Aphrodite cabin seemed to be the most eager to fight. I guess they did not like the fact that the Hunters thought love was useless. And I would never mention out loud that love is somewhat useless and can disable you in battle. Your opponent can use it as a weakness, which is why I do not really see the benefits of it, but I will never say that out loud. I honestly don't need to be cursed by them.  
>Thalia and myself began gearing up in armor—I learned that it is smart to use it. Also, apparently the Hunters were supposed to be merciless. They seem like my type of people.<br>"Hey are you ok with being defense?" Thalia asked as she strapped on some chest plates on.  
>I however was finished, sitting on the ground, and playing with a blade of grass. I looked up at her, "Considering I find this game somewhat confusing, sure,"<br>She looked at me weird, "What is so confusing about capture the flag?"  
>"I do not know, but it is,"<br>She laughed and sat down next to me, "How confusing is the fact that there is a flag on each side—side A and side B. Side A needs to capture side B's flag, and side B needs to capture side A's flag. When one side gets the other side's flag over to their side, they win. Now is that confusing?" she was smiling. Thalia found my unknowingness very funny. It is not really funny for me.  
>"Uh, somewhat,"<br>She rolled her eyes and got up, "Here," she held out her hand and pulled me up.  
>"Thanks, now I just guard our flag, and not let anyone touch our flag. May I shot them if they try?" I pulled out my bow.<br>"Sure, just don't do that again. That is so weird with the bow/dagger thing," she shook her head.  
>I laughed and put it back in my pocket then took it out, "Is it confusing?"<br>She punched my arm, "Jerk,"  
>"That is one of my names,"<br>"Will ya tell me the others?" she asked.  
>"You do not want to hear them," I had always gotten many names from various people, monsters, gods, ext. Usually something in the lines of Demon Child. Off in the distance I heard a rumbling of some sort. Something in the forest was brewing. "Did you hear that?" I questioned Thalia.<br>"Hear what?"  
>"I will be back in a second," I started heading off into the forest. There was no one, but I knew better. Something was in this forest, and I was going to find it. I must have gotten to the edge of the forest before I heard another noise. The trees creaked and the ground seemed to move under my feet.<br>It was she. She had found me. _Child…_ The ground seemed to be talking to me, but I knew better. _Do not ignore me, child. I am surprised to see you alive._  
>"You and me both," I told her and leaned against a rock and sat down.<br>_It is nice to know you are well, but if you are well…_ she trailed off. Even Gaia, the mother of the Earth, is afraid of him.  
>"I know, I must find him," I told her. The determination in my voice was strong. Hopefully strong enough.<br>_You must. As much as I would like to watch Olympus fall…if he were to lead Olympus…_  
>"The world will end in chaos," I finished her sentence.<br>_Although, if you were to lead Olympus…_  
>"Gaia," I scolded.<br>_Sorry. You are wise, child. There is hope to find him though. My children, Kronos and Atlas, might know where he resides._ She offered her help and advises.  
>Unfortunately, there was a problem with it. "Gaia, you understand how much they both detest me. If they were to learn…" I found myself losing my voice.<br>_True, they would like to kill you, or they would spread the word of your survival._ She tried to fill me with hope with the second idea, but I quickly shot it down.  
>"You know if word spreads of my…uh…survival…there would be some very upset gods. You know as much as me that Zeus and Ares would like nothing more than to for Ares to shove a sword through my heart, and for Zeus to electrocute me," I started to play with a leaf.<br>_I believe that would be called_ _shish-kebab. _She mused.  
>"What?"<br>_Sorry, a new word I learned. You must find a way to get Atlas and Kronos to trust you with the information. Maybe I could help… _  
>"I should go as a spy, I will join his army," I murmured.<br>It was almost if the ground was nodding, _Yes. Smart and wise, child. No wonder Athena always protected you._  
>"She only protected me for herself," I almost ripped the leaf at that.<br>Curiosity rose in Gaia's voice. _You still do not trust the gods?_  
>"Years of learning not to trust them just does not fade," I answered looking at the sky. Looking at the ground was basically looking at her.<br>_I understand, child. I have pretty much given up hope on my son. He is ruthless with revenge, and it fears me. As much as I distaste Zeus for punishing all the titans and not just the ones who fought against him, I still think Kronos is wrong for pursuing this idea of his. _  
>"Where do I go?" I asked her.<br>_If you want I can just get you there easily._ She offered.  
>I knew it would be a ridiculous way to travel—trust me I have traveled her way—but it would be fast. "Fine,"<br>_Good. Child, the day after tomorrow you will leave. Now go back and have fun with your capture the flag game. _The earth was now teasing me, but I abruptly ignored it.  
>"What am I of to tell the campers?"<br>_Make up a story. I have to go before anyone gets suspicious. Good luck, child, Althea_  
>I went back to everyone. I took my spot next to Thalia. She looked a bit suspicious. Then, everyone then began to crowd around us, and Percy took his place beside Thalia—I was on the other side. "So basic defense plans: archers in the trees and guards all around the flag. Silena why don't you take some from your cabin and draw some Hunters away from their base? Keep an eye out for Zoë; she will definitely try something, so be ready. Is everything all right with this? For all on defense Percy and Althea will be leading you," Thalia smiled mischievously.<br>My mouth fell agape, "But I do not understand this game fully! I cannot lead on such a confusing thing," I argued.  
>"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm making you do this. Now you can learn," she smirked.<br>"Stupid child," I grumbled.  
>"Excuse me?" she glared at me. I shrugged, "Fine get to your places," she ordered. I went and returned to my previous thing of sitting on the ground.<br>Someone sighed from behind me, "Is that how you lead?" Lee asked from behind me.  
>"Yep," I popped the 'p'. "Oh, and goodness does she sound like her father? All ordering and such," I grumbled.<br>"You don't like being ordered around, do you?"  
>"What gave you that brilliant idea?" I huffed.<br>"The fact that you usually don't listen to people and if you have to listen to someone you get really angry,"  
>"That was a rhetorical question,"<br>He smirked, "I know,"  
>I stood up and looked at him. "I am going to go into that tree," I told him.<br>"Nice job narrating your life,"  
>I climbed up the tree and he followed. "Now it is time for boredom to strike," I pulled out my bow and held it up, but I hesitated. "You can keep a secret, right?" he looked confused, but nodded. I sighed; I trusted him, yet I know I should not trust anyone. I wanted to tell him everything, but the dangers in that are immeasurable. I took a chance though, "This is not a regular bow," I started.<br>"Really? I thought every bow could turn from a sword-to-dagger-to-bow, and mine was just defective," he joked sarcastically.  
>I laughed, "Well, this is actually a gift, and a super special bow,"<br>His brow furrowed, "And how is it special?"  
>"By this," I answered. A hunter was a couple meters scouting the perimeter. I put my bow up and wait a second—to make sure no one was watching. There were many choices of what to do, but I went with a harmless one. My eyes locked onto the small creek that ran through the forest. A small spout shot out from the creek and raced on the ground. It circled around the tree, and finally made its way to me. It ran around me and made an arrow for my bow. I shot it, and it spiraled and hit the hunter girl in the face soaking her from head-to-toe.<br>His jaw dropped, "Oh my gods…" he kept of glancing from me to my bow. "How is that possible?" he seemed completely shocked that such a thing could happen.  
>I shrugged, "It is a magical item," then I got the strangest feeling we were being watched. All the hairs on my arm stood up, and I got a chill. "Do you feel anything?" I asked Lee.<br>He looked at me confused, "No, why?"  
>I shook my head and jumped down from the tree, "I do not know. Something just is not right," I glanced around me. The last time I had this feeling… "I feel like someone is watching,"<br>He jumped down beside me and looked around, "No one is,"  
>Percy then ran up to us, "Are you two ok with guarding for a while?"<br>"Sure—" a flashing light cut me off. Everything seemed to dim out and I was somewhere else. I was on what it seemed to be a ship. I could feel the presence of the ocean beneath me, and the rocking of the waves against the boat. The room was odd to me, but it was probably because of all the new architecture made me find it odd.  
>"Gaia," a sharp, painful voice came from the other side of the room. Immediately I turned my attention that way. Gaia stood in front of what seemed to be a sarcophagus of some sort. "Mother, why do you not join me? Do you honestly believe the gods will prevail?" the voice was coming from the golden sarcophagus.<br>Gaia looked hesitant. She glanced back at me. She knew I was here, and she must have summoned me from my dreams to witness this. Why? "Kronos, I do not want to get involved in another war," she sighed.  
>"Why not, Mother? We will win this time. I promise you that," the voice sounded so confident it almost shook my own position.<br>"Do you not understand that the children will always prevail over their parents? You of all people should understand that," the pleading edge was very prominent in Gaia's voice.  
>"I do understand that. That is why I am recruiting some demigods, so that the gods' children will be fighting against them. All I need is those two to join our side… Gaia, you seem distracted. Is there something you would like to inform me of?" Kronos could sense how Gaia was distant and distracted by me.<br>"No," she answered quickly. Too quickly. Kronos became suspicious of Gaia's actions, "It just makes me feel anxious when there could be a war going to happen," Gaia quickly made up.  
>Kronos did not seem convinced, but he accepted, "Fine, will you at least considering joining me?"<br>"Maybe. I have to go," she disappeared into sand.  
>A voice came from the back of the room, "The plan is set…"<br>When I came back to reality my head hurt. I rubbed my temples. "Ow my head," I grumbled and fell backwards. Lee caught me.  
>Worry crossed on his face, "Are you ok?" he asked.<br>Percy looked stunned, "Your eyes," he stumbled along his words. "They went all cloudy and grayish. _How?"_  
>I shook my head, "I do not know, you better get going if you want to capture the flag," I shooed him off. I tried to walk off, but Lee caught my face.<br>"Tell me what happened," he ordered.  
>I slipped out of his grasp, "No," He was about to protest some more, but about ten feet from us was a girl running for our flag. Immediately, I took after her. She easily jumped up the rockZeus' Fist and jumped down without a lot of people noticing her.  
>I met her halfway in between her and the boundary line. She rammed into me trying to knock me down, but I dragged her down to. We went down rolling. She tried to get me off, but I stayed on. She looked annoyed and then another flash of light hit my eyes. She took that opportunity to push me off. I managed to shot one more arrow at her making her all wet.<br>She made it across right before Percy made it across. Oh no, he was suppose to be defending, and he was obviously not defending like Thalia had told him to. Lee gave me an _oh-crap-he-didn't _look, but apparently he did. We both ran towards where everyone was crowding around. "PERSEUS JACKSON!" Thalia screamed. She came running towards Percy looking completely and utterly angry.  
>I have seen anger my whole life, but well I think she wins the 3rd angriest person in the world—right behind Kratos and her father, Zeus. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS WERE YOU THINKING?" she got pretty close to his face yelling in it.<br>"I got the flag," he shook it in her face, which I laughed a bit at. "I saw a chance and took it!"  
>"I WAS AT THEIR BASE!" she continued to yell in his face. "But the flag was gone. If you hadn't butted in, we would've won."<br>"You had too many on you!" Percy protested.  
>"Oh, so it's my fault?"<br>"I didn't say that."  
>"Arg!" she pushed him, and a shock—I could see it—went through his whole body sending him ten feet back into the creek. My jaw dropped. Honestly, I found this really amusing. Some people gasped, while I was with the Hunters trying not to laugh.<br>Thalia turned pale, "I didn't mean to—" she tried to apologize, but Percy would not hear it.  
>A wave erupted from the creek getting her wet from head to toe. Percy stood up, "Yeah, I didn't mean to that, either,"<br>"Enough!" Chiron ordered, but really who would listen to him.  
>Thalia held up her spear. "You want some, Seaweed Brain?"<br>Something seemed to click in his eyes like he was angrier than ever. "Bring it on, Pinecone Face!" Percy shouted. He tried to protect himself, but Thalia basically threw a lightning bolt at him before he could get up.  
>Once Percy started to rise the whole creek up was enough for me. I don't get wet. I especially don't get wet when I am wearing armor. Do you know how hard it is to get this stuff off? It was going to get all of us. I did the stupidly brave thing to do, which is run out, get in between them, and try to stop them. "STOP!" I yelled.<br>They did not stop.  
>Soon I found myself doused with a bunch of water, and then getting a lightning bolt thrown at me. The water made the lightning bolt about ten times worse.<br>Both of them began to turn pale as the looked at me. Pain rippled through my body. "As much as I would like to see you two rip each other's heads off it is not the time! We are already crippled against Kronos' army, do you really want to help him?"  
>They both looked down, "You would, traitor," Thalia mumbled under her breath.<br>Anger raised in me. My blood began to boil with how angry I was. That was the word Ares called me before I almost decapitated him. I raised my bow and shot her. The arrow went sailing through the air. This time the arrow was a bit different: it was not just a regular water arrow. I had spiked the arrow with electricity. As soon as it hit her she went flying back into a tree. Blue electricity flew off of her in sparks.  
>"Never. Call. Me. That." I growled.<br>_Yes…don't call her that…_ something hissed in the wind. A gust of wind blew through the forest.  
>Everyone looked around curiously. Except for Thalia who was just glaring at me. She was deafened by her own rage. " HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" she got up and got closer to me.<br>"I DON'T KNOW? WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR BROTHER?" I had to admit it was stupid of me to yell that, but I was too angry to care.  
>"What?" she asked completely lost.<br>"Why do you even care about what I can do?"  
>"I want to know!" she yelled exasperated.<br>"Well too bad!" She glared at me and threw another lightning bolt at me. It shook me, but I still stood. "Is that all you do? Use the gift Daddy gave you?"  
>She threw another, but I deflected it. She looked shocked along with everyone else, "How…?"<br>"I do not know, go ask some one else," I huffed and was about to walk away, but then I ran into someone. The oracle. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her. I had never seen such a dead looking oracle.  
>Her eyes locked with mine and I believe she mouthed something like <em>"Remember the Oracle of Athens<em>," but I could have just been paranoid and crazy. She went and stood in front of Zoë. Green mist started to come out of her mouth as she spoke a prophecy.  
><em>"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,<em>  
><em>One shall be lost in the land without rain,<em>  
><em>The bane of Olympus shows the trail,<em>  
><em>Campers and Hunters combined prevail,<em>  
><em>The Titan's curse must one withstand,<em>  
><em>And one shall perish by a parent's hand."<em>  
>When I saw Artemis in chains I got really angry, if that was possible. Artemis had saved me, and now she was in trouble. Now I knew what I was going to do.<br>Chiron ordered Percy and Grover to carry the Oracle back up to the attic. I have to admit I feel bad for them. They started carrying her back, while everyone just stood there awkwardly. "Well, I believe it we should call all the cabin counselors for a meeting. Althea, I would like you to come too," he looked me in the eye. If he was not suspicious before, he definitely was now.  
>Everyone started walking away while I just stood there. Lee came by my side, "Uh, I think he's either angry or suspicious,"<br>"Yes, I believe he is both, well let us go," we both went to the conference room and sat around the Ping-Pong table. I sat in between Lee and Travis. Soon everyone was at the table and the discussion began.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sup. Sorry I didn't post these last two weekends. The 20th was my birthday (16th to be exact) and last weekend was spent playing Skyward Sword and Skyrim (I must have an "S" fetish). So anyway... I'm planning on going into much more detail about the whole ship experience because I think that would be BA. So yep. Thank you for reading and please review! Love you guys!  
><strong>

Chapter 5: Time to Join Kronos' Army

Zoë was the first to speak, "This is pointless. There is no time for talk," she continued. "Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately."  
>"I agree they must leave immediately. Artemis needs them and we should not hesitate like this," I agreed. "West is where you need to go. Artemis should not be held hostage. They <em>need<em> to free her," I finished.  
>Zoë looked a bit surprised, "I actually agree with her. We cannot let her be in such conditions,"<br>"Both of you are missing something, as usual," Thalia said. "_Campers and Hunters combined prevail._ We're supposed to do this together."  
>"No!" Zoë protested. "The Hunters do not need thy help."<br>"_Your_." Thalia grumbled. "Nobody has said _thy_ in, like, three hundred years, Zoë. Get with the times." I looked down and twiddled my thumbs. Just yesterday I had said _thy._  
>"Zoë hesitated, like she was trying to form the word correctly. "<em>Yerrr<em>. We do not need _yerrr_ help." I broke into a smile.  
>"I fear the prophecy says you <em>do<em> need our help," Chiron said. "Campers and Hunters must cooperate."  
>"Or do they?" Mr. D mused, swirling his Diet Coke under his nose like had a fine bouquet. "<em>One shall be lost. One shall perish<em>. That sounds rather nasty, doesn't it? What if you fail _because_ you try to cooperate?"  
>I smiled a bit, "Mr. D, whose side are you on?" everyone looked at me; they probably forgot I was here.<br>Mr. D raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, child. I was just trying to be helpful,"  
>"And amusing?" I asked. He shrugged.<br>"We're supposed to work together," Thalia was probably almost as stubborn as me, "I don't like it either, Zoë, but do you know prophecies. You want to fight against one?"  
>Zoë grimaced. "Prophecies do not always happen the way they are intended to happen. Some of the prophecy may come true, while others might take a while, or never happen," I added. Honestly, I was just bored and trying to get Thalia annoyed.<br>"And what would _you_ know, Newbie?" Thalia glared.  
>"I know enough that it happens," I did not really want to say right here that I had gotten a prophecy and it did not happen. That would lead to other questions that their answers would not be appreciated. "Is that not correct, Dionysus?"<br>He studied me for a second then nodded, "That is true, but it is usually because of death, might I add. There was this young lad, he was supposed to be great, and he was supposed to get a permanent home on Olympus. Athena even said so, but then something…uh…happened… He didn't die, but something worse," Dionysus frowned. I knew whom he was talking about.  
>"Well, on another note, we must not delay," Chiron warned. "Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December twenty-first, is the winter solstice."<br>Dionysus did not look happy for another meeting with his family. "Artemis must be present at the solstice," Zoë said. "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos' minions. IF she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations."  
>"Are you suggesting that the gods have trouble acting together, young lady?" Dionysus asked. I bit back a laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. You're right, carry on."<br>"Now, who should go on this quest?" Chiron asked. Everyone glanced around the room unsure.  
>"Three and two," Percy finally spoke up. They started talking about the quest, which I zoned out of because well I had my own preparations to make. Not only now was I going to get information from Kronos, but also try and help Artemis.<br>_"One shall perish by a parent's hand," _Grover said in between taking bites of Cheez Whiz and Ping-Pong balls. "How is that possible? Whose parent would kill them?"  
>Silence fell on the table. There was no doubt in my mind that my own parent would kill me. Any of the gods—maybe except for Artemis, Apollo, and Athena—would kill me, and I am pretty sure I am none of their children.<br>"There will be deaths," Chiron concluded. "That much we know."  
>"Oh, goody!" Dionysus said.<br>Everyone looked at him. He glanced up innocently from the pages of _Wine & Food _magazine. "Ah, pinot noir is making a comeback. Do not mind me,"  
>"Percy is right," Silena said. "Two campers should go. So, which Hunters will go?"<br>Zoë stood, "I shall go along with Phoebe,"  
>"Phoebe, huh?" Connor mumbled. He already had a plan brewing in his eyes. They were going to do something, but I do not really want to know.<br>"And Bianca shall go too," Zoë finished. Bianca looked like she wanted to argue, but she did not. She suddenly looked really scared. "And who shall be the campers joining us?"  
>Grover volunteered immediately, and was accepted. Then, Thalia offered, and was accepted by the Hunters. Then, Percy started to protest about how he wanted to go to, but the Hunters did not want that. I stayed mostly quiet during this time.<br>Chiron was staring at me curiously when everything finally quieted down. "I thought that you, Althea, would like to offer to go," Chiron looked at me curiously.  
>I shrugged, "Not today, and I am not to swell at working with others," I answered looking him in the eye. "Besides it is my third week at camp, I do not want to leave yet,"<br>He looked suspicious, "Are you going to leave and try and do this by yourself?"  
>Everyone looked a bit curious to this and shifted in his or her seat. "No, it would be foolish of me to go alone. If something had the power to kidnap Artemis, than what should be able to do that will not be defeated with out a difficult struggle. Whoever did this would easily crush whomever trying to free the goddess,"<br>"Oh, thanks for the optimism," Thalia grumbled.  
>"No ordinary monster could have done this, I fear that it is something much, much worse," I spoke. Everyone looked down, already were they fearing the worse. "We shan't lose hope, though. You are strong, and must not delay in your rescue," I sighed. "It pains me to say this, but Artemis looked like she could not hold in much longer. She needs help. We will deliver the help by heading west," I concluded.<br>Chiron nodded, "Althea is right. You must be careful and leave soon," it seemed something distracted him. "Althea, your eyes…" he trailed off.  
>I took out my dagger and looked at my eyes through the reflection. They were a stormy gray. They were also rimmed with gold. My eyes were never gray. They were only rimmed in gold when I used magic gifted from the titans. Something was wrong. Not only were the gold unsettling, but the stormy gray. It reminded me of my friend, Calista. She, unfortunately, died under the hands of the god of war. Something about her and the titans were stirring about. I could sense it.<br>I touched my cheek, "It is nothing, my eyes change color all the time," I tried to get all the attention off of me.  
>A long and uncomfortable silence followed. Until Chiron announced, "Tomorrow morning is when you will leave," everyone nodded and began to disperse. Percy looked really down, so Chiron went to talk to him. I took that opportunity to hurry to Hermes cabins, so he would not be able to accuse me of anything.<br>Without delay I made it to my cabin to my sleeping bag. Everyone in the cabin was giving me curious glances, but I ignored them. I tried to sleep, but found it hard to come by. My mind was wondering elsewhere; planning what shall be my move when I reach the king of the titan's army. If he were to recognize me then all would be ruined.  
><em>"Perses," the voice spoke, it was almost begging, "do not join his army. He will not treat you like you deserve, and then for sure the gods will punish you even worse," the voice gently warned. <em>  
><em> The cold, dark room had no light except for a light that seemed to be radiating off of a person. "But this could be the chance for the titans to rule again," the voice was rough and low. "We would rule again, I go to Mount Othrys to help," <em>  
><em> "But if we fail. You know that they could finally serve you the last justice you could get," finally recognition washed over me; that was the voice of Gaia, but why was she talking to Perses. Why was she talking to him trying to convince him not to fight?<em>  
><em> "What? Send me back to Tartarus?" the giant laughed. <em>  
><em> "No, worse…"<em>  
><em> "What is worse? Death cannot be obtained by an immortal. My dear Gaia, what is that you are imposing?" the glowing in the tunnel seemed to shimmer a bit with amusement. <em>  
><em> "You are wrong, Perses. No one is truly immortal…" an dangerous roar shook the whole cave. <em>  
>I sat up right immediately. The roar was made me so fearful. The anger in his roar shook my very bones and soul. My gaze fell to the window on my right. The sun was just beginning to rise. It was now my time to leave. I grabbed my knapsack I had prepared the day before and slipped out of the cabin.<br>No one was awake at the time, or at least I hoped. I sprinted to the forest and was about to enter until I was hit in the back with a blunt arrow. I spun around to see Lee in a tree. "Really?" I asked.  
>He nodded and came down, "Are you going off on your own, like you told Chiron you wouldn't?" he asked.<br>I nodded, "I have a hunch of who took Artemis, and well I have a debt to pay off to her," I was about to leave when Lee caught my arm, again.  
>"That arrow you got, it was a gift from her?" he assumedguessed.  
>I nodded, "Yes, please do not tell a soul,"<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" he nodded. I sighed, "I plan to join Kronos' army. I know that he has something to do with Artemis disappearing. It may not be the best plan, but I have try,"<br>"That's why Thalia called you a traitor," he nodded with a blank look on his face.  
>"But remember I am just a traitor of a traitor. I will come back once everything is in line again,"<br>"Promise?" he held out his pinky. I gave him a curious look. "Pinky promise?"  
>"Oh," I said like I knew what that meant.<br>He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Here," he grasped my hand, pulled out my pinky, and hooked ours together. "That is a pinky promise, my friend," he chuckled.  
>"I knew that,"<br>"_Right,"_ he sighed. "Bye,"  
>"Good-bye," I made my way into the forest till I was not visible anymore by any means. There were noises coming from everywhere, probably monsters of some sort. "Gaia," I spoke quietly.<br>The trees rustled in response and the ground creaked. _Child, are you ready?_  
>"Uh, hopefully,"<br>_The ground chuckled. Well let's go…_  
>I closed my eyes. This was probably my least favorite way to travel. The ground started to basically eat me up. That is the best way to describe it. Rocks started covering me, pulling me deeper into the earth. Cold rocks were all that surrounded me. Then, in a sudden burst I went flying forward. The rocks surrounding me were protecting me from getting crushed by all the others, but that does not mean it is any less painful. Eventually I popped up on land.<br>I swear that was the happiest moment of my life. I fell to my knees the moment the rocks did not hold me up anymore. "That is the last time I travel you way," I grumbled.  
><em>That is what you said last time.<em>  
>"You know what," I hissed angrily, but I had no time to do anything. There in front of me were to Demigods and dracanaes standing in front of me.<br>"Can we eatsss her, ssssir?" the dracanae hissed.  
>"No, we will see if she is useful first. Have you come to join Kronos' army?" the boy asked.<br>"Nah, I am just a half-blood randomly walking the forests of who-knows-where," I shrugged. I was in pain, and when I am in pain I have an attitude.  
>"Hmp, sarcasm, cute. Now lets go," I got up and followed them to the ship. I looked hesitantly at the water. The boy raised an eyebrow, "What do you not like the water?" he seemed to be holding back a laugh.<br>I sent a glare his way, "No, it's just…" I trailed off not knowing how to explain.  
>He grabbed my arm, "Well lets go, it's time for you to pledge allegiance,"<br>I scoffed. Honestly, for me to pledge allegiance to anyone is the stupidest thing to do. Within probably five seconds I shall want to quit. Then again, how am I going to fit in on the ship if I do not? I shall come up with a plan in time.  
>I did not.<br>So now I stand in front of a golden sarcophagus that I had seen in my dreams with no plan of how not to pledge to him and make him stronger. I am stuck. "Master," the boy said. "We found this girl, and she wants to join us,"  
>"Yes, I find it more beneficial to join you," I added.<br>The boy glared at me in response, "Should she pledge now?" I gulped  
>"Yes," the sharp, rumbling voice responded airily. "But first we need to ask some questions to find out more about her," was it just me, or was this voice trying to help me stall?<br>"Uh, ok…" the boy seemed taken back by this. "Who is your parent?"  
>"Do not know,"<br>"Ok," he still seemed a bit lost at what to do. "Where—"  
>The voice stopped him, "Let me talk to her alone," the sharp, painful voice commanded. Everyone soon left leaving me alone in this huge, creepy, cold room with a glowing, golden sarcophagus. Perfectly normal day for me. "What is your name?" the voice asked.<br>"Althea,"  
>"No last name?" he asked.<br>"Johnson, sir,"  
>"Why do you join my army?"<br>"Why did you start one?" I snapped back immediately. When the voice decided not to speak, I continued. "I was abandoned by both my godly parent and mortal parent, I have been betrayed by everyone I know, and I am tired of not doing anything about it. It is time for myself to take some action against this. The gods are deceiving and do not care for us mortals. They need to be taught how to fear the powers of a mortal," those were the very same reasons I was taught why the gods should not be the rulers of Olympus. It almost felt rehearsed.  
>"Child," I flinched slightly at the name all immortal beings had labeled me with. "You sound strangely like a man I once knew," the voice told me. It sighed, "That man was my grandson, strangely enough. He had the power to over throw all the gods, but then something happened. Do you know what happened, Althea?" the voice asked suspiciously. The voice already was suspicious of me and I have barely done anything.<br>"No, I do not know the story. Would you like to explain the story to me?"  
>The voice sighed, "My grandson was a very promising man. He had great plans, but the gods betrayed him. Then he swore vengeance against them. He had a partner that would help him. She was much like you. Same motives as you, same determination in her voice, and even the same name as you. Unfortunately, the gods changed her. They made her switch sides at the last moment. They made her betray all she knew, and you know what the gods did to thank her?" the voice asked coldly.<br>"No," I could feel my voice faltering.  
>"They let her die. Then, they just forgot about her story. They did not let her live on in legends like they do with other heroes because she had a bad side. They feared that she would inspire people to rebel against them, so the story was never told. You remind me of her, but I ask you of one thing,"<br>"What?"  
>The voice paused as though it was thinking if it should really ask me it, "Will you betray us?"<br>I thought for a second, but I was not truly thinking. "No," the whole room seemed to echo in the silence—if that made sense. I paused and actually thought a bit of how I would word my next question. "Could that man—from the story you just told me—come back? Because of the Great Stirring lots of things are coming back, could it be possible for him?"  
>There was a cold and menacing pause, "I do not know, child. I honestly do not know, but if I find out I will tell you,"<br>I smiled, "Thank you, sir."  
>I was about to leave when he asked me another questions, "Can I trust you?"<br>"Yes,"  
>"Then I will put you on guard duty," the voice told me. "Now go, I must talk to that boy—as you call him," my face twisted with confusion as the doors opened and more people came in. I left without saying another word to the voice. It was time to start some digging.<p> 


End file.
